A Legend Dies, Beauty Survives
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Mistmane, the bringer of beauty to Equestria, finally becomes a legend as she passes on to the next life. Rated T to be safe!


**Hey everypony!**

 **So, if you did read my afterthoughts on "Campfire Tales", you would know that Rarity's tale of Mistmane was my favorite.**

 **So much that I quickly thought of this idea, which I hope everypony will enjoy!**

* * *

Many years have passed since the very talented unicorn sorceress Mistmane has confronted her old friend Sable Spirit and defeated her friend who turned to the dark side. However the sorceress also did more than just that and has returned her village to the beauty it has once been, even returning Sable's beauty, at the same time, Mistmane given up her own physical beauty in return. And while Sable now ruled with compassion and kindness to the villagers, Mistmane traveled throughout Equestria, bringing beauty everywhere she went.

Eventually, like all living beings, Mistmane is not immortal and has a limit on her life just like every other pony. So, knowing her time was coming to an end, Mistmane returned for the last time to her old village, to spend her last moments at home. She wanted to live out her final moments in peace, to enjoy her last breaths in her life.

Her old friend, Sable Spirit, begged her friend, knowing she was capable of all kinds of magic, to make a spell that would make her immortal, for Sable thought that if she passed, than all of Equestria may lose its beauty. Mistmane said no, that such magic must never be used, for such magic only leads to darkness. Mistmane reassured her old friend that she is happy to pass to the next life and that Sable was more than capable of continuing on her legend.

A few days after, Mistmane, the great sorceress and bringer of beauty, became a legend, dying peacefully in her sleep, moving on to the next life. Sable was sad, but knew that at least her friend died happy. And she, along with all of Equestria mourned for Mistmane's passing.

To honor her friend, Sable had a proper burial in place and Mistmane, in a beautifully decorated coffin was carried up the mountains overlooking her old village. Thousands of ponies following the coffin up the mountain, not caring for how high it was, for they were all sad. Sable led them as she was right behind the open coffin that contained her friend. Mistmane's eyes were closed but her muzzle was in a smile.

After much climbing on the mountain as far as everypony could go, Mistmane's coffin was gently put down and a shallow hole was dug for the coffin to be placed in. As soon as the hole was dug, the coffin was gently put down and as the many hours of the day passed, everypony who came up passed by the coffin, to say their final words to Mistmane, thanking her for all the good she has brought to Equestria. Some even tossed in hoof written notes or little pieces of trinkets they had.

Sable decided to be the last one and as her time finally came to say her final goodbyes to her old friend, she was also holding onto something.

"Goodbye my old friend, thank you for helping me understand what true kindness and compassion is." Sable Spirit thanked her friend.

And Sable gently arranged the item she had with her, placing it on Mistmane's chest and then putting Mistmane's hooves so that Mistmane was holding onto the item. The item was a single flower, the same kind of flower that Mistmane used to restore her village's beauty, sacrificing her own in return.

"Rest in peace my friend, your legend will live on." Sable finished as a tear fell from one of her eyes and onto one of the petals of the flower she placed on Mistmane.

After Sable was done, Mistmane's coffin was closed and the hole was covered up neatly. Sable knew her friend wouldn't like a full grave on top, so Sable had a simple decorated grave to mark where her friend was buried. After Mistmane's grave was all done, everypony returned back to the homes across Equestria, to mourn, but also appreciate all the great sorceress has done.

Sable returned back to her palace, to also mourn, but at the same time, eager to make her friend happy by keeping all the beauty her friend has created. And Sable kept that promise until her own time came and during her final moments, her last request was to be buried right besides her friend.

However Sable was wrong about one thing, when her friend died, the beauty she has created didn't, instead it lasted for ages, keeping Equestria beautiful for all to see. And to this day, Equestria's beauty serves as a reminder about the legend of Mistmane.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **I hope all you ponies liked this simple one shot!**


End file.
